the_big_blue_box_of_timelord_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
The Spin Doctor Theory
Claim: The Doctor is a Manipulative Psychopath Theory This theory suggests that the Doctor uses others as tools of destruction or manipulates them for other ends. This part of his personality was most overtly displayed in his 7th incarnation, although the 10th Doctor's reference to manipulation suggests that the "accidental" deaths of many unpleasant villains had been foreseen by the Doctor and that they were possibly steered towards them to a certain extent. Davros suggests that he manipulates people into fighting and dying for him, which is also brought up during his trial. Evidence # In show evidence is quotes. The Doctor confessed this himself once. “That's how the Master started. It's not like I'm an innocent. I've taken lives. And I got worse, I got clever. Manipulated people into taking their own." - 10th Doctor, "The End of Time, Part II" # We saw firsthand how the 7th Doctor manipulated Ace. http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Seventh_Doctor#Personality # His enemy Davros talks about it. # Originally the 9th Doctor was supposed to have molded Rose from a young age to be the perfect companion. # Mentioned somewhat during the Valeyard trial. http://www.chakoteya.net/DoctorWho/23-2.htm "VALEYARD:"Who went into danger first? DOCTOR: Well, she just happened to be the nearest. VALEYARD: Your assistant, as usual. Sagacity, I have calculated on a random Matrix sample that the Doctor's companions have been placed in danger twice as often as the Doctor. DOCTOR: Well, there have been many companions, but only one me. " - The Trial of A Timelord 6. Whenever we meet a personification of the "darkside" of the Doctor, it is always extremely cunning and manipulative. These personifications would be, namely, the Valeyard and The Dreamlord. 7. And who could forget the Timelord Victorious? 8. The Doctor may have a more alien morality than we realize, parts of which many might find psychopathic or manipulative. In Kablam!, for example, 13 called the computer system "moral" and then went on to proudly describe how it had killed a completely innocent young woman whom the villain loved to convince him that killing others is wrong, though this villain was similarly killing others to convince society that the system was harmful. Both were committing violence to hit home a message, but rather than point out the similarity and that he was no better, The Doctor seemed to deem the system's methods as necessary and proof of it having a conscience. This reveals a curious morality indeed, where ends justify the means. Counter-Evidence # The Doctor seems to try to do his best to achieve the best possible outcome for everyone. Sometimes he just can't make everything perfect, and that's not his fault. But: # Davros is his enemy, so of course he's going to distort things about the Doctor; he's a very biased source. The Scale # Depends on whether he meant it or was just feeling guilty. I give it a 2''. # In one of two cases that was for the greater good. Ghostlight, yeah, that seemed to be out of curiosity. I give it a ''2 because he repeats the "testing (psychologically torturing) the companion on a whim" with Clara. # Davros is his enemy, and will put things in the worst possible light. The Doctor did not object however. Since it depends on whether his lack of objection was due to him being in a bad place emotionally, I will give it a 2''. # Barely even Ghost-canon. I give it a ''1, since they considered it. # That was the Valeyard. Still, how the second Doctor answers does sound bad. I give it a 2'' for now. # It's condensed evil. ''1. # Well, yeah. He does have that tendency within him. It depends on how much his good side is fighting. I give it a 2. Counter-points: # That is a solid point. 3. 10-3= 7 7:3 Notes Title: The Spin Doctor Theory References None yet. Category:The Doctor Category:Level One Category:Long-term